


My Favorite Color is Blue

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2017 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Naomi's favorite color is blue.  If her father had been Bolian instead of Ktarian, she would have been blue.





	

"Mommy, guess what? Blue is my favorite color."

Four years old Naomi sat at the desk in the corner of the living area in their quarters, industriously changing the colors of the animals in one of her learning programs. Vibrant blue and black striped Earth zebras galloped across the screen, which they shared with a pale blue Ktarian cocklebird, a usually bright orange flightless bird native to her father's homeworld.

"I like blue too," responded Samantha, somewhat abstractedly. She'd programmed the replicator to produce Tom Paris' recipe for 'plain, hot, tomato soup', Naomi's current favorite lunch. Five bowls of soup sat lined up on the bench, none of which were plain, and one wasn't even tomato. "Sweetheart, we have a little problem with the replicator. I need to get someone to sort it out. Would you like to find out what Neelix is serving for lunch, or would you rather wait until the replicator fixed? I can go to the mess hall and see who is free."

"I really want soup. Plain, hot, tomato soup." Naomi parroted Tom's oft-repeated description of his favorite soup.

Samantha laughed. "Very well. I won't be long."

Less than two minutes after Samantha had left for the mess hall, Naomi had finished her project. She slid off her chair and headed for the bedroom she shared with her mother. The long mirror in corner of the room was her goal. She loved to stand in front of it and watch her reflection make funny faces back at her, or twirl around in the dress they'd bought at a market during a shore leave some time ago.

Today, she stood up close and examined her eyes. "I wish my eyes were blue, like Uncle Tom's" she sighed. "I wonder if the Doctor could make the blue?"

She fingered the four little horns that bisected her forehead. They would be even more beautiful if they were blue.

"If my daddy had been Bolian instead of Ktarian, I would have been blue, just like Ensign Golwat. She's so pretty."

A sudden smile lit up her features. She had an idea how she could be just as blue as Golwat. Her mother had blue powder to decorate her eyes. Naomi could use it on her face. To think was to act. Naomi helped herself to the box of powder. Compartments separated half a dozen shades of blue.

"Not quite right," she told her reflection, after industriously brushing the blue powder across her cheeks. "It's not blue enough."

Some water and a fingertip rather than the brush made all the difference. She coloured her lips and around her eyes with the brightest blue. Dark and light stripes alternated along her forehead and cheeks, while her horns shone with the glittery blue she dabbed on her chin and the tip of her nose. 

"Naomi?" 

Samantha had returned with Selina Jor, one of the off-duty engineers who'd been happy to come and see what was happening with the Wildmans' replicator. When there was no sign of Naomi at the desk, she called out, giving her daughter fair warning that Mommy was home and to stop whatever mischief she might be up to.

"Coming," responded Naomi. 

"Oh, Samantha!" Selina could barely keep from laughing as she took in the sight of Naomi's blue face.

"Naomi!" Samantha's lips twitched as she stared at her daughter. 

"My favorite color is blue," Naomi solemnly informed Selina.

"I can see that. Perhaps your mommy will record your image while I sort out this replicator of yours."

"I want plain, hot tomato soup."

"Come on, Naomi." Samantha herded her daughter into the bedroom. 

Several images recorded for posterity, a lecture on touching other people's property without their permission, and a clean face and hands later, Naomi, Samantha and Selina all sat at the table to enjoy bowls of plain, hot tomato soup.


End file.
